Hatsune Miku no Shousitsu
by freak.lolly
Summary: Siapa yang peduli padanya? Siapa yang peduli pada seonggok sampah tidak berguna sepertinya sekarang?—aku tidak. Kalau kau?/Angst fic/short summary/dibuat di tengah kekosongan otak sang author./terinspirasi dari lagu Hatsune Miku no Shousitsu/Mind to RnR?/c. 2012


**Hatsune Miku **_**no Shoushitsu **_**– a Vocaloid **_**fanfiction**_

**YandeReChi ©2012**

Disclaimer : Semuanya bukan milik saya.

Chara : Hatsune Miku

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : K+

Pair : -

Warning : Feel kurang, terinspirasi dari lagu Hatsune Miku no Shousitsu atau The Disappearence Of Miku. 845 words tanpa disclaimer dan A/N.

Summary : Siapa yang peduli padanya? Siapa yang peduli pada seonggok sampah tidak berguna sepertinya _sekarang_?—aku tidak. Kalau kau?/Angst fic/short summary/dibuat di tengah kekosongan otak sang author./Mind to RnR?/2012

.

.

Matanya yang biru indah itu tidak lagi memancarkan cahaya. Rambut _teal_-nya yang panjang terlihat layu di kanan kiri kepalanya—karena rambut itu diikat dengan gaya _twin tail_. Bibirnya membuka dan menutup—menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan patah-patah. Tersenyum sesekali. Angin kecil menyibakkan poninya. Ia duduk di tengah-tengah padang bunga, duduk dengan melipat kedua kakinya. Sepasang tangan mungil yang halus memeluk kaki-kaki itu.

"Ak.. kk.. ku—" gadis dengan rambut _teal_ panjang itu berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

Gadis itu tersenyum, menutup matanya, "Sud... d.. ddah... kku... dugg.. a..."

Setitik air bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata yang tertutup itu, "Akk... u... r... russ... ak..."

Terbayang lagi olehnya, saat-saat dimana para penggemarnya menyerukan namanya dengan semangat. Ikut bernyanyi dengannya sampai suara mereka habis. Memuji-muji dirinya. Rela mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk mengoleksi semua barang yang berhubungan dengannya.

Tapi kini tidak ada lagi penggemar yang menyerukan namanya. Tidak ada lagi yang mau bernyanyi dengannya. Tidak ada lagi yang memuji dirinya. Tidak ada lagi yang rela mengeluarkan uang banyak demi dirinya yang sudah rusak.

Rusak?

Ya. Gadis berambut _teal_ tersebut bukanlah manusia. Dia adalah _Vocaloid_. Sebuah 'alat' yang diprogram untuk bernyanyi. Bernyanyi. Bernyanyi.

Kini dia sudah rusak. Sejak kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu, gadis _teal_ tersebut terbuang. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dibuang oleh sang _Master_. Kini gadis itu sendirian. Berjalan tak tentu arah dari tempat tinggalnya dulu hingga sampai ke taman bunga ini.

Terlalu sering diperhatikan membuat gadis itu benar-benar merasa tidak terbiasa. Dia yang biasanya dikelilingi oleh _fans_ dan teman-teman baik hati yang kadang iri padanya, kini sendirian hanya ditemani oleh bunga-bunga mungil yang diam membisu, hanya bergerak mengikuti irama angin.

"_Kk... Kkammi-samm... sama_... ak... kku... ing.. ng... in... kkehid... dupp... ankk... ku yyan... yang.. ng.. ddu... dulu..." gumam gadis tersebut. Cairan bening membasahi matanya. Mengalir lewat pipinya, dan jatuh membasahi rok yang dipakai sang gadis.

Gadis tersebut, dengan tangan gemetar, memetik sebuah bunga berwarna kuning dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Seakan tak mau bunga itu tertiup angin—pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tersedu.

"Ak... kku.. rrin... du... Rin... –_ch_... _an_... L... Len... Len-_kk_..._ un_... ddan—kh..." ia tersedu. Genggamannya melemah. Bunga kuning yang ia petik jatuh dengan kasar ke tanah.

Merasa tidak mampu berbicara lagi, gadis _teal_ tersebut menyingkirkan semua bunga di hadapannya dan mengambil sebuah ranting yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia mulai menulis dengan tangan gemetar.

_Dari Hatsune Miku untuk semuanya, termasuk _Master_._

_Aku bahagia telah terlahir di dunia ini, walau hanya sebagai alat untuk bernyanyi. Aku senang para penggemarku bahagia mendengar nyanyianku. Aku senang teman-temanku bahagia berada di dekatku. Aku rindu itu semua. Teman-teman, kini aku menangis. Aku tidak punya siapapun lagi di sampingku. Kaito-_kun_, dimana kau? Luka-_san_, dimana kau? _

_Rin-_chan_, Len-_kun_, Meiko-_san_, Haku -_san, _Teto, Neru, dan yang lainnya, aku juga mengharapkan kehadiran kalian semua sekarang. Apa aku terlalu berharap, _Kami-sama_? Apa harapanku ini terlalu mustahil kau kabulkan_, Kami-sama_?_

_Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan terbaring tidak berdaya disini. Menyedihkan sekali. Padahal dulu aku berharap aku akan mati dengan layak. Ah... apakah _Vocaloid_ bisa mati? Aku tidak tahu. Sepanjang hidupku aku tidak pernah melihat seorang _Vocaloid_-pun mati di hadapanku._

_Air mataku kini mengalir deras, teman-teman. Padahal biasanya tawaku yang menderai. Ah... sekali lagi, aku rindu kalian._

_Lihat rupaku sekarang. Kini wajahku sudah rusak. Hitam, kotor, tidak terawat. Tanganku tergores segala macam benda. Kakiku tidak lagi melangkah dengan mantap. Suaraku tidak lagi merdu seperti biasanya. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu lagi iri kepadaku, teman-teman. Aku sudah rusak._

_Rusak total. Bahkan sekarang aku tidak lagi dapat bernyanyi. Betapa menyedihkannya, kan? Karirku sebagai _Vocaloid_ mungkin habis sudah disini._

Gadis berambut _teal_ bernama Hatsune Miku itu menyeka air matanya. Kini tangannya pun tidak sanggup lagi menuliskan kata-kata lagi. Miku membuka mulutnya sedikit.

Ia bernyanyi.

Bernyanyi.

Sampai matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat pun, ia masih terus bernyanyi.

_Kan itu memang pekerjaannya sebagai _Vocaloid_? Menyanyi dan terus menyanyi_.

Beberapa cahaya kecil berterbangan mendekati Miku. Kunang-kunang. Miku tersenyum. Ia kembali menitikkan air matanya.

_Ajaib_. _Masih ada makhluk hidup bergerak yang mau mendengarkan nyanyiannya saat suaranya tidak lagi seperti biasanya. Saat nyanyiannya bahkan sudah hampir tanpa nada itu_.

Miku benar-benar terus bernyanyi. Ia berusaha bernyanyi dengan baik, berniat menghibur para kunang-kunang yang menemaninya bernyanyi. Tiap lagunya mencapai nada tinggi, Miku berusaha menyanyikan bagian tersebut dengan baik seperti biasanya.

"_Sekai-de, ichiban ohime-sama_—" baru saja Miku menyanyikan awal dari lagu _World Is Mine_, ia terbatuk. Air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras. Apanya yang _dunia miliknya_? Apanya yang _putri nomor satu di dunia_?

Miku menutup matanya karena lelah. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di taman bunga. Tersenyum, meningat _mungkin_ esok hari ia tidak akan terbangun lagi. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

.

"_Akhirnya! Terciptalah sudah! Kunamai dia Hatsune Miku. Dia adalah _Vocaloid_ paling sempurna!"_

Apanya... yang sempurna?

.

"_Miku, istirahatlah. Jangan sampai kau sakit. Aku menyayangimu!"_

Apanya... yang menyayangi?

.

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Miku! Kami mencintaimu!"_

Apanya... yang mencintai?

.

"_Miku... aku tahu ini memalukan, tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu tiap waktu!"_

Apanya... yang menemani? Pangeran bermahkota biru, mana janjimu?

.

"_Kami iri pada Miku-_nee_!"_

Apanya... yang membuat iri?

.

Kini Hatsune Miku hanyalah seonggok sampah yang dilupakan. Siapa yang peduli padanya? Siapa yang peduli pada seonggok sampah tidak berguna sepertinya _sekarang_?

.

.

_Aku tidak._

**-Finish-**


End file.
